I Love You Forever and Always
by CaughtByWind
Summary: Jace gets sick and Clary comes over to take care of him. What will happen? Read to find out. Fluffity Fluff Fluff Fluff! Review and send me ideas! I think this should be rated K but I want to be safe.


**Hai! I know that I have posted a lot of Mortal Instruments fan fictions lately, but the thing is I found whole bunch of them stashed away in my word documents and I forgot about them. So here is one and there is another that I don't know what its gonna be called. So enjoy, review, PM, and send me ideas!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments! Big shocker there**

Jace POV

I hate being sick. I normally don't get ill, and if I do I just use a _iratze, _but I got a demon sickness that cant be healed with runes. We called Magnus but he and Alec are in Fiji doing angel knows what. Wait take that back, I have a pretty good idea of what they are doing- if you know what I mean. So anyways here I am, sick and bored out of my mind. Izzy tried to make me feel better by making me chicken noodle soup but you know I think she made it worse. Now I'm pretty sure I have food poisining. I called Clary over and she should be here any minute. Thats probably the only thing keeping me from screaming right now. Clary brightens up my day like nothing else in the world. She has that effect on people, especially men. Thats why i'm so overprotective of her. I know I sound like a jerk and that I should trust her more- and its not that I dont, trust her I mean, I do, but I just feel like I need to make sure no one takes her from me. I will always feel like I need to make up for the horrible time that we spent as "brother and sister". It still sends chills up my spine thinking about it. I was so awful to her then. I even told her that we could only be brother and sister! What kind of boyfriend am I? _Ding Dong. Ding Dong._ I bet thats Clary.

Clary POV

I feel so bad for Jace. I mean he probably hates not being able to get up and beat the living daylights out of some raveners, although he most likely doesn't mind being fussed over by everyone. Speaking of which were are Alec, Magnus, and Mayrse? Izzy texted me and told me that she was going shopping so I know were she is but I thought someone would be here to look after Jace, especially his _parabati. _Suddenly a warm arms enclose around me and I lose my train of thought. That always happens when i'm around him. I turn around to confirm what I already knew. My eyes meet beautiful golden ones with little flecks of tawny on the rim. Jace. My one and only. I don't deserve someone like him, no matter how much he tells me that I do. He even tells me that _he _doesn't deserve _me. _Ridiculous. I don't even understand how someone as gorgeous as Jace could actually (dare I say) love me. I mean i'm a short girl, only about 5"4 and I have awful pasty white skin. And my hair is way to frizzy and it is so bright its almost tacky. I have a small chest and freckles speckle my face in all the wrong places. The only thing I like about my appearance is my eyes. I mean they are nowhere near as pretty as Jace's but they are interesting. Deep pools of emerald with little dots and flecks of hazel. There not they dull green eyes you see with most redheads, they're bright and pretty, I guess you could say. But, if you still think I am somewhat attractive, try picturing the hideous troll I just described standing next to an angel. Literally. Jace has long almost chin length hair thats a deep gold and it covers his ears in just the right way. His eyes which I already described to you are amber pools with hints of tawny and he has a slight tan skin tone. He's pretty tall about 6"1 much taller than I, and he has huge muscles that flex when he moves. I mean I don't know about you but if thats not perfect I don't know what is. "Eh he hem." A deep voice cleared his throat. I looked up and saw that Jace was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "You okay? You look sad." I am sad. I mean your sick, and now i'm thinking about how ugly I am compared to you. "No i-its okay. I was just thinking." He looked at me, as if he was studying me. "What about? It seems like its bothering you." "O-oh nothing. I-its stupid.." "Clary, nothing you say is ever stupid, and I promise I wont laugh. Please tell me, I hate it when your sad." I looked at him again, closer this time. I noticed that his hair was rumpled from sleep but that he has bags under his eyes like he hadn't gotten a wink. His skin was a little pasty but his cheeks where flushed bright red. He held himself up weakly and it seemed like his voice was slightly hoarse. "Come on Jace, let's get you to bed, and i'll tell you." He nodded, obviously not having enough energy to argue. I sat him down and grabbed a wash cloth from his bathroom. I got it wet with cold water and looked in the mirror. As I did I was surprised. On his mirror taped, were pictures of him and I together. Some of them contained Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and even Simon but they were mostly centered around our time together. I felt warm hands on my shoulder and let put a little squeal. "Clary, how can I sneak up on you if your looking into a mirror?" I blushed, embarrassed. "Your so cute when you blush. So are you gonna tell me whats on your mind or what?" I sighed and went to his bed, patting the spot next to me. "Okay I know your gonna try and argue with me but this is it. You know iv'e been wondering for a little while, why exactly you like me. I mean i'm not gonna lie your extremely attractive." He smirked but his smile faltered when he realized what I was saying. I kept going so that he wouldn't try to comment. "I on the other hand lack many things in that department. I mean lets face it i'm hideous." I looked at Jace and almost burst out laughing. His face was so appalled by my statement, like I had just told him that he was a 237 year old woman living with 92 cats and that I was his landlord and was telling him that his rent was overdue so he would have to pay for his cloud house in Unicorn Land. He looked as if I had insulted him. His eyes were on fire, and his hands were balled up into fists. "Clary... How...Ugh- I have no idea how to respond to that." "Why? Its the truth. You don't have to act like your not thinking it." He let out a moan. "Clary your giving me migranes. How... on earth...could I ever think that of you. You are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I wouldn't trade you for anything. What makes you think that you could ever even for a second be unattractive at all in the slightest bit?" "Well, I have ugly red hair-" "Your hair is beautiful. It looks like fire and you look like dancing flame. Your curls are wild just like you." "Well what about my freckles those are out of control." "Your freckles are the cutest thing ever. They are adorable." "Um what about my shortness. Im like a midget." "You by far, are the most attractive midget the world will ever know." I rolled my eyes. "Okay well I probably make the most stupid faces because i'm so clumsy." I thought I had him because he looked deep in thought. Finally he looked at me and his look took my breath away. His eyes seemed to be full of a mixture of pain and love. I can't explain how amazing he looked right then no matter how sick he was. "Clary." he said. "I love you. I hope you know that." My heart stopped. Then it started beating reeeeallllly fast. "I love everything about you. I love your smile, your frown. I love the way your hair looks when you wake up in the morning. I love you without makeup and when Izzy cakes it on you. I love they expression on your face when your tired or mad or ticked off at me, or excited. I love the way your nose scrunches up when your focusing, and the way your eyes darken when we train in fighting. I love you Clary. And your beautiful. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you and never will. I know you will argue with me but its true. Don't you forget it." He gave me a small peck on my probably burning cheek. I had no words. He had just confessed a life time supply of love that I obviously return but couldnt put into words. He was thinking again and I squeaked a little. "Jace?" He looked up at me. Then I kissed him with so much force he fell backwards. When I came back for air I said. "I love you. I love your laugh, your chuckle, your smirk. I love your smile, your grin and the way your eyes light up when you beam. I love the way that you beg Izzy and Mayrse for something like a little kid, and I love they way you pout when you don't get it. I love the way that you get focused when you fight and how graceful you are. I love your kisses in the morning, afternoon and evening. I love you. Forever and always." He beamed at me and I beamed back. I pecked him on the lips and told him to get some rest.

Jace POV

Clary loves me. I mean, she had said it before, but now she really tells me how much. Then she told me to go to sleep. How can I go to sleep now? I feel soooo-ooo much better. I was dissapointed that Clary doubted herself, I mean come one she's gorgeous! When i'm around her I feel like I shouldn't be corrupting her light that shines so brightly. But I crave it so much and I am selfish so I take it for myself. I think about this for a while until I finally drift to sleep with dreams of my beautiful girl. I love her, and she better not forget it.

**So how was that? Be honest please. Review telling me what you think. Also there was a fanfic that I worked really hard on and it didn't get much so if you could check it out I would really appreciate it. PM me! luv ya guys! choi**


End file.
